


Making Jobber's Submission More Official

by johnboy



Series: Daddy Vader (Big Van Vader) [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Public Humiliation, Sex, Verbal Humiliation, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnboy/pseuds/johnboy
Summary: Chapter 3 of my fantasy with Big Van Vader and a jobber
Relationships: Vader/jobber
Series: Daddy Vader (Big Van Vader) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004556





	Making Jobber's Submission More Official

“THUD!!!” It all happened so fast. The lights had blinded me as I was lifted high in the air above his 6’5 frame. The impact on the mat put me back in a daze. I barely knew where I was. I was reminded of that again as I felt a great weight sit on my chest; my shoulders were trapped as well and my mouth was smothered by sweaty black fabric. I was being pinned. And not just any pin, a school boy pin - the ultimate humiliation in the ring. Vader had straddled my body, pinned my shoulders between his knees and feet, sat on my chest, and rested his manhood right on my chin as he flexed to the crowd. 

I heard three pounds hit the mat and the ringing of a bell. It would have been customary for the winner to get up from the pin at this point but Vader stayed put. I was now with-it enough to realize what was happening. The smell of his crotch flooded my senses and I could feel the heat and weight of his big ass on my chest. I could only look up - my vision half blurred by the size of his crotch. Vader looked me in the eye, smiled, then his right hand grabbed the back of my head and shoved me further into his crotch - a big faceful! 

“Who is your Daddy?” What?!? What was I hearing? I had already called this guy the man and agreed to be his boy. Now he was asking me to call him Daddy?

“SAY IT! SAY IT BOY! TELL THE WORLD WHO IS YOUR DADDY?” I had to get out of here fast. I could feel myself growing in my trunks. 

“You are!” I said through a muffled scream. 

“Not good enough, boy. I need to hear you say it. Who.Is. Your. DADDY?”

“You are my Daddy…”

“Again!” 

“You are my Daddy!”

“Good boy. But, its not over yet. Time to make this more official.” Vader condescendingly patted my head and slowly got up. He stood over me and pulled the bottoms of his tights up that had fallen down a bit during my beating. “Get me a mic,” Vader demanded. Harley Race, his manager and legend in his own right - also a daddy bear, went and retrieved a microphone for Vader. Still standing over me, Vader brought the microphone to his mouth and spoke to the crowd. 

“This here, is a pathetic jobber. He’s not a real man. You heard him say it.” Vader pointed at the ref. “But he’s not just a pathetic jobber boy, he’s my pathetic jobber boy. He belongs to no one else except me. I want everyone in the back to hear that. This boy is mine. I’m his Daddy!” Jeers and boos could be heard from the crowd. Vader began to laugh and walk around the ring. 

“And just to prove it to you all, this boy is going to make a symbolic gesture of his submission. This jobber boy is going to call me Daddy in front of the whole world and……” Vader paused for a little dramatic effect. “.....And this boy is going to kiss Daddy’s ass!” I was still lying on the mat, but I was mortified when I heard this. To be honest I didn’t have a problem with submitting in this form to Vader (and then some, actually). But to have to do this in front of the crowd...this was humiliating. 

There was no time to resist though as I found myself being turned over by Vader. I now was laying on the mat on my stomach. Vader straddled me for a second. I felt him grind a little against my backside as he grabbed both of my arms and lifted me up. He hooked each arm over one of his knees and grabbed underneath my chin - a camel clutch. 

“You ready boy. You ready to submit to your Daddy?” Another bear laugh and chuckle. Harley Race was there and held the microphone to Vader’s lips. 

“Tell them boy. Who is your Daddy?” He cranked back on my chin causing my back to also bend at an uncomfortable angle. I felt the microphone against my lips. 

“You are. You are my Daddy.” This pleased both Vader and Harley Race as I heard them gloat in my humiliation. Harley Race then applied a little red lipstick to my lips. This was getting worse than I could imagine. 

“Gotta give you a little color boy so we can show the world that little peck you’re going to plant on Big Vader’s ass,” I heard Harley say. 

Vader dropped me to the mat and grabbed the mic and explained to the crowd once more how he was my new Daddy. Harley then stepped over me and lifted me up to my knees and said, “Alright boy, time to kiss Daddy’s ass.” 

Vader returned to our spot in the ring, bent down to look me right in the eye. and in the microphone said, “One more time boy, who is your Daddy?” His face was close enough to me the mic could pick up anything I said.

“Vader. Vader, you are my Daddy.” 

“Good boy. Now, kiss your Daddy’s ass.” And Vader turned around and bent at the waist. His ass expanded offering me plenty of real estate to choose from. Harley held my head in both of his hands, one hand underneath my chin almost forcing me to pucker up. I leaned forward and planted a firm kiss right on his red ass cheek. You could see the shape of my lips on his tights from the lipstick. The crowd laughed. It seemed they were now enjoying my humiliation and on the heel Vader’s side. 

I closed my eyes to try and hide from drinking in any embarrassment. I felt myself rolled out of the ring and then lifted up over Vader’s, I mean Daddy’s shoulders, like a sack of potatoes. Daddy Vader walked me out of the arena and back to his locker room. 

“You’re my boy. I am your Daddy. Time to go and show you exactly what that means.” We disappeared underneath the entrance way and the crowd soon was out of sight. It was just me and Daddy Vader headed back to his locker room.


End file.
